Vidas Desorganizadas
by annasmee
Summary: Leia Fury pasa el año nuevo con su esposo en un portaaviones a cargo de maquinaría obsoleta. Una máquina del tiempo averiada la lleva hasta el mismo día en el que fue creada. Al probar quién es a sus padres, las siguientes piedras en el camino son su esposo (quién quiere unirse a SHIELD), lo que la máquina arrojó desde el pasado en el 2013 y cómo regresar a su época. NF/NR- Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

La primera vez que te conocí no fue la primera vez para ti y la primera vez que me conociste no fue la primera para mí. La estrella bajo la que naciste decidió que todo siempre iba a ser difícil para ti y no me excluyo de eso: yo sé que fui uno de los problemas más grandes en tu vida pero entre las tristezas que te causé también me sonreíste y por eso te amo. No todo lo que pasó fue nuestra culpa, mucho de nuestro dolor fue fuego cruzado que cayó en nosotros de los errores que hicieron otros; como los midgardianos y su máquina averiada. Cuando luego llene el reporte y escriba sobre lo que nos pasó seré tan honesta como me deje tu ego pero este es mi archivo más libre, sinvergüenza y completo sobre mi desacomodada vida y los problemas que trajo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por su paciencia.


	2. FelizAñoNuevoFelizDesarrolloEmbrionario

Feliz Año Nuevo, Leia / Feliz Desarrollo Embrionario, Leia

* * *

La mañana del primero de enero de 2037 me levanté sin mi esposo a mi lado y lo sentí en la cocina de la parte superior del portaaviones. No fui de inmediato con él porque algo en el hangar de carga inferior estaba haciendo ruidos extraños y tenía que bajar a arreglarlo.

Cuando bajé vi que estaban saliendo chispazos desde la izquierda de la bahía. Pensé que era un cable extraño por la forma de las chispas pero no eran doradas o azuladas así que no podía serlo. Me acerqué más y vi que lo qué sacaba chispazos era una máquina extraña, no muy grande y con agujeros encima de ella para poner las manos y con botones al lado de estos cuyos rótulos ya no se podían leer bien. Era vieja y tenía ese aspecto geométrico y tecno que caracterizaba a la segunda década del milenio pero la pintura negra de plomo que una vez la había recubierto ahora estaba pelada y la hacía ver como si tuviera muchos años ahí, sólo deteriorándose. Lanzó otra ronda de chispas y utilicé la telekinesia que mi maravillosamente ventajoso matrimonio me había dado para alejar los aparatos que la rodeaban. Intenté dar otro paso más adelante y la siguiente ronda de cortos chispazos no vino: la suplantó una ronda de ondas de energía que parecían más tentáculos y que se arqueaban desde encima de la máquina hasta el piso y se movían sobre él, como si tantearan buscando algo a ciegas.

Salté de el susto y les tomó un segundo registrar **las descargas cromáticas que mi presencia* **creaba solo para, un segundo después, concentrarse en atraparme y jalarme hacia ella misma.

Me preparé para el golpe metálico pero en vez de eso fui arrastrada a los que me pareció era el infierno: entre las sombras borrosas que pasaban frente a mi vislumbraba un fondo totalmente negro y el pánico me tomó haciéndome volver por un segundo a mi niñez de fobia a la oscuridad solo para que un segundo después mi curiosidad reinara la situación.

Luego vi dientes, mandíbulas, piezas de algún aparato eléctrico y hojas cuyos libros dueños volaban detrás de ellas y aparecían pesados, todo pasaba a mi alrededor en un borrón y me di cuenta de que sí podía verlo, de que sí había luz y salía de un agujero con bordes demasiado definidos para ser naturales. Lo que pasaba era creado a partir de mano humana. Ese agujero era el centro gravitatorio que me movía a mí y a las cosas que vislumbraba y me gruñían en los oídos y que extrañamente no me golpeaban al pasarme tan cerca. O quizás no estaban tan cerca y era solo el efecto que creaba la rapidez.

Pero el agujero se detuvo demasiado rápido para mi cabeza y solo tuve tiempo para aguantar la bilis que se me subía por la garganta cuando fui halada hacia fuera del hoyo con brusquedad para caer de espaldas en el piso del mismo galpón de carga. Sentí gente a mí alrededor y escuché sus armas. No sabía cómo había gente ahí si en el portaaviones solo habíamos dos personas y la otra estaba haciéndome el desayuno en el piso de arriba. Me senté y abrí los ojos cuando se me alivió el mareo, preguntándome por qué nadie se había acercado a ayudarme siendo quién soy. Me volteé y vi que las armas estaban apuntadas hacía mí. Recuerdo pensar que quizás las armas las habían tomado del mismo galpón por que se veían viejas.

Lo siguiente que noté fue que ahí estaba mi papá pero no era _mí_ papá porque el hombre que estaba parado en el centro del círculo que me rodeaba tenía una pequeña barba alrededor de sus labios y mí papá no usaba vello facial desde hace años (porque lo envejecía) y el hombre frente a mi usaba parche (como si en Asgard nunca lo hubieran curado).

Cuando ese mismo hombre me gritó preguntándome quién era y qué era lo que estaba haciendo en su nave me puse tan nerviosa al no saber qué estaba pasando que solo dije:

– ¡No soy hostil! – y mi voz sonaba graciosamente aterrada. Cuando me levanté sus armas siguieron el curso de mi cuerpo.

– ¡Declare su nombre! – me gritó mi papá, moviendo su arma para dar énfasis en que no era opcional.

– ¡Leia! – no le iba a decir mi apellido porque sé que no hay más de dos familias Fury en el mundo y que él no me creería, entraría ligeramente en pánico y me traería problemas. No me moví esperando a que él diera la orden sobre qué se haría conmigo; lo mismo hicieron todos los demás a mí alrededor.

Alrededor de este momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que la máquina detrás de mí era una de viajes en el tiempo. Me volteé un poco a verla y su pintura estaba como nueva y eso hizo que la realidad del asunto cayera más fuerte encima de mí: sí había viajado en el tiempo por accidente, sí estaba en el galpón del portaaviones en el cual había estado disfrutando de la vida de casada en el futuro. En ese tren de pensamientos los tiempos de los verbos se me hicieron difíciles.

Pero luego mi papá se preocupó de verme observando la máquina del tiempo y gritó que me esposaran y me llevaran a una celda.

Dos jóvenes me llevaron a una celda negra y con mucha iluminación para compensar la falta de luz exterior.

Olía un poco a quemado y eso fue lo que delató de qué estaba hecha mi celda: de **carbón vanahiano*.**

Me alegré de que al menos no estuviera en un tiempo antes del primer contacto oficial con otro Reino, y me alegré más de que fuera un tiempo en el que estuvieran tan bien que habían hecho una celda aquí con carbón de afuera. La celda era circular y estaba amueblada como una sala de estar: un sofá, una mesa y un par de sillas. Me soltaron de las feas esposas de metal y me dijeron que me sentara en el sillón.

– Disculpen, ¿podría desayunar? – pregunté, volteándome.

Ellos se miraron un momento.

–Veremos que dice el director Fury. – dijo uno.

Asentí e ignoré la incomodidad de que se refirieran así de mi papá, porque hizo que se sintiera más ajeno a mí que nunca. Ellos se fueron y yo me senté en el sofá y me puse a ver el techo negro. Parecía lava en movimiento y era una vista muy hermosa pero recuerdo que me desesperé porque no sabía qué hacer, nunca había tomado la clase de Viaje En El Tiempo porque no era lo que estaba en mi formación como espía y embajadora. No sabía si era seguro decirle a la gente que no era de este tiempo y no sabía si la **Regla De La Paradoja*** serviría en mi caso, habiendo sido llevada a este tiempo por una máquina averiada. No sabía si podía arreglar la máquina o usar otra para regresar a mi tiempo; no sabía si era posible, no sabía si tenía magia en este tiempo, no sabía nada.

Pero en ese momento decidí qué iba a creer y qué no. Decidí que iba a creer que la Regla de la Paradoja si se iba a aplicar en mi y que hablaría tan libremente como quisiera. Decidí que seguramente no era peligroso decirle a mis padres quién era y que aunque ya no estuviera en mi luna de miel iba a **sacar lo mejor de esta nube***.

Mientras empezaba a pensar en que _el río siempre corrige su corriente y todo termina igual…_ entró mi mamá a la celda.

Se veía muy joven y saludable. Su cabello estaba tan rizado, rojizo y largo como el mío. Verla tan joven y brillante hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran y apreté los labios aguantando mi sonrisa.

Cuando había visto a mi mamá por última vez, noté que aguantaba sus dolores de caderas en silencio, porque estaban volviendo, e intentaba hacer un espacio en su agenda para ir a Asgard a curarse de nuevo.

Ella tenía un plato de metal con comida en su mano y vestía un traje parecido al mío; yo lo había visto en sus fotos de archivo viejas.

Puso la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas.

– Siéntate conmigo. – dijo muy amablemente pero yo sabía que esa cara en realidad me achicaba los ojos y me miraba sospechosamente. Hice lo que me pidió y vi que en el plato habían extraños tipos de panes salados y dulces. Tomé uno de hojaldre y lo empecé a comer.

– Feliz año nuevo. – me dijo.

Me reí. Iba a usar la carta de la agente amigable.

– Si, feliz año nuevo. – le respondí aun riendo un poco. La miré a los ojos directamente para que viera en mi rostro mi honestidad. – No soy una amenaza. No necesitan traer a su mejor agente para que me interrogue, yo quiero decirles todo sobre mi porque quiero ayuda.

Ella me miró mientras yo comía el pan de hojaldre y a mi cada vez me quería entrar más la risa por lo ridículo de la situación.

– ¿Qué nos asegura que dices la verdad? – dijo al fin porque era la única respuesta lógica en ese momento.

– En verdad no sé como hacer eso. Puede ser que, si escuchas mi historia, – remarqué las pausas de las comas y moví mi mano en un gesto de énfasis pero más que todo era de maña. – no necesites que te dé pruebas porque vas a verlas tu misma.

Tomé un pan glaseado que esperaba estuviera bueno.

– ¿No hay nada de beber? – le pregunté.

Ahora no escondía los ojos achicados y suspicaces. No supe nunca qué estaba pensando en ese momento, ni qué la hizo pararse e irse de la celda con la excusa de que me traería agua.

Me acuerdo que sentí un pánico porque quizás no me creerían nada e intentarían encerrarme. Sabía que si averiguaban sobre mi magia y sobre mi traje los volverían en armas.

Me acordé de _2001: Odisea Espacial_ y de cómo los humanos se volvieron violentos porque el Monolito les mostró como serlo, pero siempre pensé que si les hubiera mostrado otra cosa, todo habría sido diferente; si les mostraba mi traje como un adorno y no como una fuente de sustento y defensa perpetua, quizás no habrían problemas

Esta era la era del pánico y la paranoia. El mundo estaba en relativa paz esperando por el próximo gran desastre que les diera el peligro y la emoción que necesitaban. Mi magia extraterrestre en un cuerpo humano que usaba un traje inteligente a todas horas podía ser lo que necesitaba algún gobierno para terminar de lanzar un ataque de dominio total del mundo ¡o algún yo-qué-sé!

Pero en esos pocos minutos que se fue mi mamá de la celda me creé toda una historia apocalíptica sobre como mi traje destruía el mundo y sobre como me obligaban a hacerme una arma para empeorarlo todo.

Luego quién entró fue mi padre. Llevaba una camisa vinotinto y pantalones de vestir negros; en su mano tenía dos vasos de metal. Se veía tan joven.

Se sentó frente a mí, puso los vasos en la mesa e intenté calmarme para que no sospechara de nada malo.

– Vamos a hacer algo. – dijo con la espalda pegada al espaldar de la silla y sus muñecas en la mesa. – Yo te pregunto y tu respondes; y tu preguntas y yo respondo. Solo porque no estas armada y porque es año nuevo; sé consciente de que estas en una celda desechable y que no dudaremos en lanzarte al océano si nos place. – dijo tranquilo pero con intención de intimidarme.

Me entraba la risa suelta en ese momento y tomé el vaso y bebí de él para disimular. Lo siguiente recuerdo que pasó como un interrogatorio; fue serio e intenso pero tolerable. Lamento no poder documentar toda la conversación pero deben entender que esto pasó hace más de 20 años así que intentaré elaborar las preguntas, respuestas y reacciones lo mejor que pueda.

– Bueno, hagamos eso. – respondí bastante alegre, mordí otro de los pancitos dulces.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Leia. – no dije mi apellido porque quería ganarme su confianza antes de lanzar la bomba. – ¿Y usted? – pregunté inocentemente, aunque su nombre fue una de mis primeras palabras.

– Nick Fury. ¿Quién es?

– Eh… uno de mis trabajos es como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, si a eso se refiere. – lo de embajadora se lo quería decir más tarde por la complicación que resultaba explicarle las razones que me dieron el puesto.

– No es cierto.

– Si es cierto. – estiré mi mano en la mesa y sacudí las migajas de mis dedos para estirar mi palma hacia arriba y se activara el holograma de credenciales y que él lo viera. El holograma tenía mi foto, mi nombre y mi fecha de inicio. Mis cargos y estado civil no aparecían porque era peligroso que la gente lo supiera; esta "táctica de seguridad" era una estupidez porque todos los mundos sabían quienes eran mis padres y familiares.

Sabía que él iba a ver mi apellido y que la fecha era futura para él y que eso lo haría o más escéptico o más curioso.

– ¿Fury? – dijo levantando una ceja. – Yo sé cuantos Fury hay en el mundo. Todos son mi familia.

– Yo sé.

– ¿Está diciendo que es de mi familia?

– Si.

Me miró con el rostro ladeado y los ojos achicados y acusadores; igualito a mi madre ¡Dios!

– ¿Familia de quién? ¿Hija de quién? – iba a seguirme la corriente hasta que pudiera tener pruebas suficientes de que estaba loca o de qué mis mentiras eran demasiado grandes como para tomarme en serio.

– No te puedo decir. Haz una prueba de ADN. Córtame algo de pelo. – le dije.

Para los que no sean bioanalistas o médicos especializados en híbridos de tres reinos, les explicaré porque le ofrecí mi pelo y no mi sangre: mi sangre no es completamente humana, tiene mezclada sangre de Jotunheim y de Asgard por mi matrimonio; y ellos no la pueden decodificar. Mi cabello crece humano, con bases de keratina normal, y pueden decodificarlo y ver mis genes.

– Pensé que era un juego de preguntas y respuestas. – se defendió él.

– Si, pero no me vas a creer mi respuesta. – mordí el pan y quizás debí evitar que mi rostro tuviera una expresión tan feliz, ya que me hacia ver presumida, como una mentirosa.

– Inténtelo. – me retó. Yo suspiré y decidí reírme un poco más de mis padres.

– Puedo decirle que soy Fury Romanov. Y anoche tuvo las pruebas. – doblé un poco el rostro sonriendo y me eché el cabello para atrás.

Cuando volviera al futuro estaría castigada por dos mil años por burlarme de mis padres pero quizás otra manera a parte del humor no hubiera funcionado.

Fury mayor levantó una ceja y sabía que estaba pensando en los agentes que estaban escuchando esto desde la sala de vigilancia.

– Espere un momento. – dijo y se levantó.

Me empecé a fastidiar un poco por que me dejaran hablando sola de esa manera pero la diversión que me causaba todo me permitió ignorar el fastidio.

Tiempo después supe que mi padre había discutido con todos los agentes exigiendo explicaciones sobre "_esa polizona sabihonda_" y que luego había hablado a solas con mi madre. Yo siempre supe que mis padres me habían creado el día del año nuevo del 2013, en una aventura de una noche, y que me habían criado juntos pero no revueltos.

Siempre que pensaba en eso sentía una chispa de calor alegre porque ellos podrían haberme dado en adopción a los muchos ex agentes que intentaban tener hijos, o haberme llevado a la enfermería de la academia para que me formaran en una espía y muchas otras cosas que implicaban total liberación de sus responsabilidades hacia mi.

En esa conversación a solas con mi mamá me fue relatada así:

– ¿Alguien más sabe de nosotros? – preguntó mi papá

– Yo no le he dicho a nadie, si eso piensa. – mi madre se puso ligeramente a la defensa, pero también tenía que ver el miedo que yo le causaba desde la celda y la posible yo que estaba formándose en su vientre.

– ¿Y crees que estas embarazada?

– Es demasiado pronto para saberlo, director.

– ¿Crees que miente? ¿Por qué crees que miente?

– No sé si miente; cuando habla está nerviosa pero no se ve deshonesta y aun así lo que dice no puede ser verdad.

– Estás considerándolo.

– ¿Y usted no? No es una táctica de espionaje porque no sirve de nada que invente algo como eso. No sé si es una loca o si es una fan obsesiva que se subió al portaaviones para jugarnos una broma. Pero sí sé que como no creo que esas cosas sean verdad, la verdad tiene que ser la que ella nos dice.

Y ahí fue que mi papá empezó a considerarlo como un hecho. Una morena ligeramente pelirroja estaba en la celda de lava diciendo que era su hija y que venía del futuro y ahora su mejor agente lo estaba creyendo.

Y pidió que otro agente entrara con unas tijeras y me cortara un mechón. Le deje escoger el rizo pero lo corté yo misma, no me fiaba del tipo con resaca ese.

* * *

Glosario:

- **Descargas Policromáticas o Partículas Policromáticas**: acompaña a las descargas eléctricas que transmite todo ser vivo, pero estas aplican solo a los seres mágicos o sobrenaturales. Su nombre se debe a que estas partículas se pueden ver a través de lentes especiales y presentan diversos colores y tonalidades de los mismos. Se ha demostrado que su presencia alrededor de seres mágicos puede afectar la productividad de ciertos artefactos eléctricos y electrónicos, tanto para bien como para mal; debido a esto muchas empresas tienen líneas de artefactos hechas para funcionar a mayor capacidad si son utilizadas alrededor partículas cromáticas.

**-Carbón Vanahiano o Piedra Del Invierno:** piedras parecidas al carbón de la Tierra pero que no se vuelven en diamantes tan fácilmente con el calor, si no que lo mantienen y pueden unirse como si fuera lava pero sin derretirse por completo sino quedando en un estado de materia inerte con leves movimientos a causa de el calor constante. En Vanaheim se usa para recubir casas cuando empieza a hacer frío. Cada año se tiene que volver a hacer el recubrimiento pues el carbón se quiebra al pasar el frío y deja de ser necesario pero siempre se guarda en los trasteros de los hogas hasta la siguiente vez que nieve.

**-Regla De La Paradoja**: un viajero en el tiempo no puede crear paradojas, siempre hay algo que lo evita. El ejemplo más común de la paradoja es El Asesinato del Abuelo:

_Si uno viaja al pasado y mata a su abuelo antes de que él cree a su padre o madre, se crea una paradoja pues el viajero no habría nacido nunca y no podría haber viajado para matar a su abuelo._

La regla de la paradoja lo resuelve de diferentes maneras, la más común es la de **La Mentira:**

_Al viajero se le dijo toda su vida que ese hombre era su abuelo, pero no es así; así que mata a otro hombre. ¿Cómo? Pues porque su abuelo en el pasado ya sabía que en un futuro su nieto lo intentaría matar y junto a el resto de la familia le mienten al viajero, quién luego no puede producir la paradoja pues no sabe quién es su abuelo realmente._

La siguiente manera es **El Error**:

_El viajero tendrá intentos infructuosos al matar al abuelo: el arma no dispara bien, la bala no fue suficiente rápida, el cuchillo falla la arteria correcta, alguien auxilia a tiempo al abuelo, alguien mata al viajero antes de que él cometa homicidio, etc. Todo en la situación será propicio para que el viajero no produzca la paradoja._

Y la última es **El Desgarro**:

_La máquina mantiene al viajero en el tiempo determinado, no solo lo lanza ahí, por lo que la fuerza que lo sostiene puede sacarlo de ese tiempo y regresarlo a su propia era si crea una paradoja peligrosa._

_Justo en el momento en el que él piensa, dice o da el primer paso hacía crear la paradoja la máquina lo regresa abruptamente hasta su tiempo, evitando que produzca la paradoja._

**-"Sacar lo mejor de esta nube":** Leia se refiere a los problemas como nubes porque es una manera de recordar que los problemas son como las nubes y que todos pasan. Su esposo le enseñó esto.

* * *

Disculpen el retraso de este y otros capítulos por venir es que soy perfeccionista y quería que quedara bien. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, todo lo que ven en el Glosario lo he inventado yo (excepto lo de las nubes/problemas), no los busquen en google si tienen dudas, no creo que les salga algo útil. Cualquier duda la pueden dejar en los comentarios o en un mensaje.

Quién adivine qué va a pasar después se gana la dedicatoria!

Besos, hasta luego!


End file.
